Hendrik the Echidna
|creator = |birthplace = |family = *Tikal (cousin) |nickname = |species =Echidna |gender =Male |height =6 ft |weight =50 kg |fur color =Cyan |skin color = |eye color =Pale green |attire = *Leather boots *Black or brown vest with Kraken insignia on back *Brown leather bag *Belt with scabbard |alignment =Hero |affiliation =Cross Bone Raiders |food = |likes = *The sea *Boats *Madi |dislikes = *Eggman *Any evil |skills = *Water manipulation *Air manipulation |moves = *Water Armor *Water Swords *Water Explosion *Electrifying Water *Tidal Waves *Tornado *Hurricane *Blade Vortex |ability type =Power }} Hendrik the Echidna (エンドラヘンドリック, Endorahendorikku) is an anthropomorphic echidna born over 4,000 years ago in the hands of the Knuckles Clan. After being frozen on a freezing island for thousands of years, he is reawakened by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, before escaping and joining a band of pirates. After the pirates were utterly destroyed, he seeks vengeance on those who inflicted the pain. Appearance Hendrik has cyan fur, peach colored skin, and pale green eyes. He always wears leather boots, a black or brown vest with a blue kraken on the back, a brown leather bag to hold supplies and his spellbook, and a belt with a scabbard for his sword. Hendrik also has two weapons. The first is a cutlass with the name "Steel-Wind" engraved on it. The other is a water spellbook he found at the Ocean Ruins on Seaside Hill. The spellbook has a blue cover and gray spine. Personality Hendrik is normally an easy-going person. However, when he is in battle, he doesn't have any cares in the world except for winning at all costs. This is caused by how pumped up he can get. Hendrik tends to rush into his decisions, despite Madi's frequent advising against said decisions. History Prologue One day, two members of the Knuckles Clan gave birth to a differently colored echidna and promised to take care of him, even if he is different from the rest of the tribe. One of the tribe's elders made a prophecy about the newborn. As the future hero or villain of water and wind, he would be frozen for many years before being reawakened by an evil scientist. He shall join a group of pirates and, along the way, meet a purple fox, black hedgehog, green parrot, white tiger, violet octopus, and many others. He shall find great strengths, as well as great weaknesses. Depending on his choices, Hendrik shall be the beginning of a new age or the cause of Earth's destruction. His father took Hendrik to an island made mostly of ice. Before Hendrik was frozen, his father told him that there was no such thing as good or evil; rather, it is all up to interpretation. Introduction Deep under the sea, Dr. Ivo Robotnik awoke Hendrik in his secret underwater laboratory. Hendrik was afraid of the evil doctor, so he escaped. When he surfaced, he came across the Cross Bone Raiders. Their captain, named Marion, considered Hendrik to be his son. While they were sailing the seven seas, Hendrik learned to control air and water. He would use these powers to speed up their ship, which was named The Vile Swashbuckler. One day, while the crew were 10 days away from a harbor, they were attacked by The Red Revenge. Marion was killed and The Vile Swashbuckler was destroyed. Although Hendrik survived the attack along with some of his crew members, he was knocked out. Hendrik, unconscious, washed up on the shores of Emerald Coast. When he woke up, there was a black hedgehog and a purple fox. The hedgehog revealed himself to be Malik, and the fox to be Madi. They told Hendrik that they found him and took him to Madi's house. After Malik left, Hendrik and Madi went to the nearest shop to buy a ship with the money Hendrik had washed up with. He had three goals in mind: to find his crew, train hard, and avenge his foster father's death. The Seas and Eanbald the Parrot Two months after Hendrik and Madi left Emerald Coast, Echo-P1 the Hawk attacked them. Hendrik quickly disposed of Echo-P1 even though he knew the robot would come back. They just happened to be near Seaside Hill, so they stopped to make some repairs to the boat. Hendrik spotted the Ocean Ruins and said he would be gone for a couple hours. Hendrik found a crater blocking the ruins and recognized a blue and green stone known as Akanonite; he didn’t know why he knew that. First thing he knew is that when he touched it, he could barely stand, but couldn’t let go of the stone. It told him to come back the next day at exactly 10:00 A.M. While the stone was "talking," Hendrik was screaming, and he eventually fainted. Madi heard him and had to drag him back to the ship so that he could recover. When he awoke the next day, he told Madi what happened. So, the next day he came back with Madi and found the stone again. He told Madi that he was going to pick up the stone and wanted her to help him stay strong. Despite Madi's protests, he picked up the stone and it told him to go to the ruins with three friends: Madi, Eanbald, and Malik. Next it told him to come back one month later to this exact location. Hendrik and Madi look frantically for Malik and Eanbald. Both groups end up at West Side Island 1½ weeks later. Hendrik and Madi decided to wait a week. Malik and Eanbald found Hendrik’s ship at the end of that week. Malik and Eanbald arrived and Hendrik told them that he needs their help. The group immediately heads toward Seaside Hill. The group arrives one month before Hendrik and Madi first left. The Golden Corsairs Madi told Hendrik to get wood for the campfire before informing Malik and Eanbald of the situation; they went to the ruins the next day. Hendrik touched the Akanonite that was there. It told him that were four rooms in these ruins: the entry hall, the Hall of Wind and Waters, the Hall of Darkness and Chaos, and the Hall of Nature and Poison. When each person used their elements in their respective halls, a secret chamber opened up that lead to the basement. Hendrik was the first to enter the basement. In the center of the basement, there is a pedestal with an open book on it; this book was titled Water Spellbook Vol. 3 – Wind Edition. When Hendrik removed the book from the pedestal, a secret exit opened; Hendrik and co. left the basement. Hendrik then decides to find all of the Water Spellbook''s. Once they left the ruins, they were confronted by a group of opponents; they introduced themselves as Serafin, Gelrox, Krallig, and Zeques, the Golden Corsairs. They challenged the group to fight them, with the winning group serving the other. Hendrik quickly accepts the challenge, with him fighting Serafin, Malik calling dibs on Krallig, Eanbald taking on Gelrox, and Madi being left with Zeques. Eanbald swiftly uses his Plant Trap ability to trap Gelrox in, you guessed it, plants. Malik traps Krallig in a cage made of shadows using Chaos Prison. Madi pushes Zeques into Serafin using her Water Push ability. Hendrik then uses Blade Vortex, though he doesn't have complete control over the resulting winds since it is his first time using the attack. The Gold Corsairs were eventually defeated, though it was mostly through luck. After the fight concluded, Hendrik asks Eanbald if he wants to assist with finding the rest of The Cross Bone Raiders. Eanbald agrees, saying that they should find Benjamin and Ringolds next. However, just as this was said, Echo-P2 appears to attack the group. Despite the robot's best efforts, Malik is able to destroy it quickly using Shadow Onslaught. The group heads to Central City so they and the Gold Corsairs can recuperate. A Peek Into the Future While the group stayed at Central City, Hendrik has many strange visions. First, he sees himself fighting a god-like figure alongside many people he didn't recognize. He then sees himself looking inside Eanbald's bag and finding many rare items, while hearing two phrases: the Vile Swashbuckler and Aqua Lake Zone. Suddenly, he found himself talking with Benjamin and Ringolds about how to get out of the Labyrinth Zone. He then is casually talking with Echo-M0 the Hawk. Then he saw the Silver Buccaneers, whose captain was Wuyi the Warthog from the Cross Bone Raiders, trying to defeat someone called Xuldir the Deadly... then everything went dark. He woke up in an emergency room with Madi by his side. He tried to talk, but Madi tells him not to; he apparently almost died. Later, Malik, Eanbald, and Serafin come and try to comfort Hendrik because, to them, he seemed traumatized. He manages to tell Eanbald that he needs to use a heal spell before passing out again. When he comes to again, Eanbald brings the spellbook and he quickly recites the healing spell before passing out again. He wakes up yet again a bit quicker than before. This time, Madi is by him with Hendrik is completely better. Madi calls Malik and Serafin in to escort Hendrik back to where they were staying. Everyone had questions, including Hendrik. Before most of the questions were answered, though, Eanbald asked about what Hendrik saw and why he couldn't read his brain. Hendrik just said that he didn't know and that he will talk about what he saw after getting fed and hydrated. After Hendrik replenishes himself, he tells about what he saw including seeing Benjamin, Ringolds, Echo, the Silver Buccaneers, and others. He also asked Eanbald to show what is in his bag. Eanbald first brought out the cutlass Wind-Steel. He then brought out a staff called Heloderma II. Finally, he brought out a bow called Elianne IV. He then brought out the book Hendrik asked for. Then he said the rest is all his personal stuff. Eanbald gives Hendrik the book and Wind-Steel. He also gives Madi and Serafin a weapon each, Heloderma II and Elianne IV respectively. Pitstop: Chao Garden Hendrik and his friends left Central City to head to Carnival Town to get some information from a doctor and a map-maker. Malik said he would stay in Central City for a few months. Serafin told Hendrik that his crew would gather information on his friends' whereabouts. With that, Hendrik, Eanbald, and Madi said goodbye to them for the time being. During their trip overseas they encountered Echo-P3, P6, and P8. They got to Carnival Town and asked where they could find these two people at in town. Nobody in town knew who they were and a couple suggested they go to the Thin Beard Inn since its owner knew everybody in town. When they arrived at the inn, which was in a secret alleyway, they found the owner, Thin Beard Tom. Madi asked where they can find a doctor and a map maker. Thin Beard Tom lead them to an empty room with only four chairs. He then asks the group how they know of these two. Tom continues to talk about their last known whereabouts, their names, and other random facts. Hendrik then says, “I was only going to ask if you could take us to them. I see now that we will have to go to Dangerous Desert Town.” Hendrik and co. left to head to Dangerous Desert Town. One evening they encounter a huge storm which caused them to get stuck at a Chao Garden. Hendrik, Madi, and Eanbald all decide to split up. Hendrik said he would go explore the center, Madi explored the coast. Meanwhile, Eanbald was fixing the ship. When Hendrik was exploring the center of the island he found three Chao gardens against three different rocks. Three Chao came out to greet Hendrik; a hero, a neutral, and a dark Chao. They then brought Hendrik to their master, Flame the Cat. Hendrik introduced himself and said that his small crew got stranded on the island. Flame then introduced herself and said she would help only if she could come with Hendrik and his crew along with several chaos. Hendrik decided that it couldn't be bad to have more members, so he agreed that she could come with. He then asked who would look over the chaos while she was gone. Flame said chaos itself would look over the chaos. Hendrik and the others quickly repaired their ship and set sail for Dangerous Desert Town. Dangerous Desert Town Along the way to Dangerous Desert Town, they were attacked by Echo-P4 and P7. As soon as they entered Dangerous Desert Town they immediately noticed that everyone was gone. There was not a single sign that said somebody was still there. Eanbald yelled suddenly and then Madi screamed. Hendrik and Flame both got off the ground before they could be taken as well, but that didn’t stop them from being taken. Hendrik flew over the top of the nearest building. He then felt a slimy hand grab his ankle. Hendrik tried to fly away but it didn’t work. Hendrik awoke next to a toad, an owl, and a half robot, half hawk. The toad said to Hendrik, “Oh, I see you are awake now, echidna. What is your name? My name is Luke.” Hendrik introduced himself and why he came here. The owl quickly said, “My name is Alice, and the robot bird over there is Danjuro. He claims he is an ancient warrior who died over two thousand years ago.” Hendrik was shocked and said, “Well, I guess I’m not the only one who was resurrected." Danjuro turned over and said, “How old are you actually not physically? And who brought you back?” Hendrik replied, “4000 years, and E-G-G-M-A-N.” Danjuro’s eyes opened wide and said, “I was supposed to kill you but I didn’t realize you were the one in those ancient legends. Tell me what do your friends look like?” Hendrik told Danjuro that he has met a black hedgehog, a purple fox, a green parrot, a white tiger, a violet octopus, a slate gray warthog, a turquoise swordfish, and a rose pink cat. Danjuro told Hendrik he was the test subject for Eggman’s project: Project ECHO. Alice and Luke both looked shocked when they learned that Eggman was a real person and not just some myth. Some hours later a guard came by to give them some food and water. After they were finished eating, Hendrik was taken to a different cell with Eanbald and a person named Castor. The people continually changed around him. A few times he saw people's faces he had seen before. He finally found Flame and Madi with another person named Pollux. He told Madi and Flame that he met many people: Alice, Luke, Danjuro, Castor, Joaquin, Levi, Autumn, Kirsten, Keon, and many more. Pollux cheered up at the mention of Castor. Hendrik asked Pollux if he knew Castor. Pollux replied, “Yes, I know him very well. After all, he is my brother.” Hendrik asks, “What professions do you and your brother have? And what town are you originally from?” Pollux simply said, “A doctor and a map maker. We are from Carnival Town. Also we are from the Thin Beard Inn.” The Great Unknown Prison Escape Hendrik and his friends, both new and old, decided on an escape plan. Hendrik, Joaquin, Autumn, and Pollux would infiltrate the security room. Eanbald, Danjuro, Castor, and Kirsten would disguise themselves among the jobs in the unknown prison. Flame, Levi, Keon, Madi, Alice, and Luke will be the first group to escape. Hendrik and Joaquin will find out who is capturing the current prisoners. Hendrik soon found out a person named Cho was in charge. Hendrik and company soon found themselves in a huge battle between Cho’s Army and themselves. Cho vs Hendrik, Raj vs Keon, Drake vs Levi, Vernon vs Danjuro, and Erebus vs Eanbald while the rest are fighting against regular guards to escape. Cho and Hendrik fought for about an hour before Cho finally gave way and fell to the ground. The other battles took around 15 to 45 minutes. The rather large group had to leave quickly before reinforcements arrived. They all got on Hendrik’s boat and quickly left Central City and headed for Central City. The Cross Bone Raiders Guild and The Great Labyrinth Hendrik decided he would make a guild in Central City. He made this decision because all of the people he helped wanted to join Hendrik, Madi, and Eanbald. Hendrik told Malik of his adventures in Central City, Carnival Town, and a Chao Garden. So Hendrik made a guildhall on the west side of town and the east side of town. Cross Bone Raiders West is ran by Luke. Cross Bone Raiders East is ran by Alice. Danjuro, Levi, Keon, Joaquin, Autumn, Castor, and Pollux all become part of the pirate crew itself. About a day later Serafin arrived at the place where Hendrik, Madi, Flame, and Malik were staying. Powers Hendrik's powers are based upon the elements of water and wind. Here is a list of moves. Spellbook * 'Water Armor:' An orb of water surrounds Hendrik and causes him to take less damage in battle. It also grants him immunity to fire. * 'Water Swords:' Hendrik forms water into the shape of swords, and uses them to deal a lot of damage. * 'Water Explosion:' A smaller orb of water is thrown. On impact, it explodes and freezes any nearby opponents. * 'Electrifying Water:' An orb of water has electricity absorbed in it, and will hurt any opponent who happens to touch it. Normal * 'Tidal Waves:' Water appears to drown enemies in the form of a giant wave. * 'Tornado:' Hendrik causes wind to come together, making enemies never touch the ground again. * 'Hurricane:' Hendrik summons a hurricane. They takes more energy to create compared to a normal elemental move because it is a bi-elemental move. It is a very devastating move to use in battle. * 'Blade Vortex:''' A tornado-shaped wind current is summoned. This current is very sharp and can severely hurt someone if used properly. Weaknesses Hendrik's only weakness is Akanonite, which can be found in asteroids or near asteroid crash sites. Normally, if you find Akanonite, you are said to receive good luck; however, its radiation severely weakens Hendrik's power. The only positive thing about it is that it tells him what he should do next. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pirate Category:Aquamancers Category:Aeromancers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Members of the Cross Bone Raiders